Code Lyoko goes to Hogwarts
by Mercury Shadow
Summary: the code lyoko gang goes to hogwarts. jeremie is related to harry. Yumi is related to Dumbledore.
1. Chapter 1

Code Lyoko gets invited to Hogwarts

**Code Lyoko gets invited to Hogwarts**

**Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter or Code Lyoko. **

I know Yumi is older, but for this story she is the same age as Jeremie.

Prologue:

_Click, clack, click, clack._

Jeremie was happy. Xana was defeated, the supercomputer was turned off, and Aelita was being accepted. He yawned and stretched.

_Tap, tap, tap, tap._

Jeremie shook his head and looked at his hands. He thought he heard a tapping noise. He looked at his window, and saw an owl flying there. He opened the window and the owl flew in and landed on his bed. The owl hooted and held out its leg. Jeremie looked at the leg and saw five letters there. He took the letters and looked at the top one. It was addressed to Mr. Potter Belpois.

_Mr. Belpois,_

_It has come to my attention that you have magical powers. I would like to invite you to Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You would be going into your third year. Our best student Hermione Granger, along with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, will help tutor you. We await your owl no later than June 15. School starts on September 1._

_Albus Dumbledore_

Another piece of paper fell out, with everything he needed on it.

"O.K." Jeremie looked at the other four letters to see that they were addressed to Odd Della Robbia, Yumi Ishiyami, Ulrich Stern, and Aelita "Stones" Hopper.

"Wow, I expected this earlier."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Meet me at the factory." That was all he said. First he called Yumi, then Aelita, Ulrich and Odd. Even though he expected it, it still surprised him. 'Now how do I explain to them?'

"Einstein. What's up? How come you called us here?" Odd started yelling and jumping around.

"Yes, Jeremie. Why did you call us?" Aelita asked her boyfriend. They had started dating after they shut down X.A.N.A.

"I got these letters addressed to us as a group. I have already read my letter. Here are yours." Jeremie kept silent while they read their letters. Yumi was the first one done.

"I thought the letters came when you were eleven." Yumi said as the rest of the group finished reading their respective letters.

"They usually do. Wait, how do you know about Hogwarts?" Jeremie asked Yumi.

"Jeremie, what is a school of witchcraft and wizardry?" Aelita asked her boyfriend.

"It is a school that teaches magic. The Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, is my uncle. How do you know about it, Jeremie?" Yumi explained, and then asked Jeremie how he knew about Hogwarts.

"Jeremie your family name is Belpois, right?" Jeremie nodded at Aelita's question, knowing what the next one would be. "Then how come this paper says 'to Mr. Potter Belpois?".

"I am related to Harry Potter." The group heard a THUD and looked towards Yumi.

"What happened? Was it X.A.N.A.?" Ulrich yelled out, forgetting that X.A.N.A. was dead and off.

Please review and check out my other story. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Sorry if this chapter was bad. I go NO sleep last night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to the three that reviewed, Kaguya Kaze, Kitty Bridgeta, and Sunny Lighter.**

* * *

"It is not X.A.N.A. He is turned off, Ulrich. She fainted because I said I was related to Harry Potter." Jeremie explained.

"Oh. Is he famous or something?" Odd asked.

Yumi answered, "Yes. He is the most famous wizard of our time. He is an only child. How are you related to him?" She had revived pretty quickly. That was a benefit of fighting X.A.N.A.

"Yumi, Jeremie, why is Harry Potter famous?" Aelita asked.

"He is famous because he is thought to be the only one to survive _'Avada Kedava'_ the killing curse, cast by Voldemort, the one wizard that almost everyone is afraid of." Jeremie explained.

"Yumi, why did you flinch when Jeremie said Voldemort?" Aelita asked.

Yumi flinched again, "I grew up hearing the stories and learning that we are not allowed to say his name. Most wizards and witches call him He-who- must-not-be-named. Wait. You said thought. Does this mean someone else survived the killing curse?" Yumi asked Jeremie.

"Yes. You are looking at the only other survivor that I know of. I am Harry's cousin. I was spending the night at Harry's house. I only remember a guy in black, two flashes of green light, and a lot of screaming and black. I assumed I lost conscience. When I woke up I saw a huge giant. He dropped Harry off and I never saw him again. The giant took me to the Belpois' house. They are wizards, which is how I kept up on the world. I had weird stuff happen to me when I was 10. The Belpois' were surprised and wanted me to go to Hogwarts. I was under the age requirement so they taught me how to control y powers. Dumbledore is the only person Voldemort is afraid of. So do you guys want to go to Hogwarts?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Asking for Permission**

"Are you kidding me? I have been _soooo _bored since X.A.N.A. was shut off. I am ready for adventure." Odd said, bouncing around the lab.

"I am going. I have been looking to this day for quite a while. I also want to see my uncle. I haven't seen him in forever." Yumi said.

"I would like to go to this school of magic, Jeremie. It sounds very interesting. Please Jeremie?" Aelita said, tugging on Jeremie's arm.

"I am going also. The only person left to decide is Ulrich. So what do you say?" Jeremie asked.

Ulrich thought about his life before he met the rest of the gang. He was bored and lonely. He met the gang and had fun and friends. He looked up and said "I'm game. What are we going to tell our parents?"

"OH, I had not thought of your parents. Ulrich you can say that it is a school that will improve your studying skills. Odd… I have no idea. You'll have to think of something." Jeremie replied.

Odd stopped bouncing. "Einstein doesn't have an idea?! The world is ending. Aaaahhhhhh!!" He ran around the room, screaming his head off.

"Who gave him sugar? He'll be up all night now. I will call first." Ulrich decided. "Hey, Mom? I got accepted to a new school and I think i should... Well... Hogwarts... You knew?... Can I go?... Thanks. Bye." He hung up. "She is a witch so she knew about the letter."

"Me next. Hi, Mom. IgotacceptedintothisschoolcalledHogwartsandIreallywanttogo, so can I, please?... Howarts... That is so not fair... All right. Bye. Mom is a witch, also, and Dads a wizard." Odd called his family next.

"I will call next. Mom? I finally got my Hogwarts letter, as did the rest of the gang... Yeh, they are magical... Can I go with them?...Thanks. Bye." Yumi called her house next.

"Do you guys want to go to Diagon Alley with my family? They won't mind you guys coming along with us." Jeremie offered.

"Yeah. Thanks" They all said.

"Jeremie, What are we going to tell Principal Delmas? We can't just leave." Aelita voiced a concern.

"I'll have Dad call him tomorrow. I'll see you guys later." Jeremie said and they all split up.

* * *

**Plz review this. and if anybody is reading this, PLEASE read and Review Kguya Kaze'sstories. They are good. Thank you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**At Kadic**

Sissi was reading a fashion magazine and talking on her cell. Her window was open and a brown owl flew in. It dropped a letter on her head and flew out. Sissi shrieked and looked at the letter. It was addressed to Ms. Sissi Delmas.

_Ms. Delmas_

_It has come to our attention that you have magical powers. I would like to invite you to Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You would be going into your third year. One of our students, Draco Malfoy, would help you catch up. Please reply by June 15. School begins on September 1._

_Albus Dumbledore_

"Hogwarts, witchcraft,, magic? Daddy!" Sissi screamed.

"Yes, dear?" Mr. Delmas, the principal of Kadic, asked.

"An owl flew in and dropped this on my head, daddy. I think it is a joke." Sissi said.

"An _owl,_ dear? Let me see that letter."Delmas read the letter. "This is no joke, my dear. Hogwarts is a real place. Your mother went there when she was young."

"She did? Mom was a wizard?" Sissi asked.

"No. She was a witch. She always wished you could go to Hogwarts. Are you going?" Mr. Delmas asked.

"Yeah. I will. I can find out more about Mom. Where do I get all this stuff?" Sissi decided.

"I do not know. Let us write this Mr. Dumbledore and ask him." They proceeded to write the letter.

------------hours later

"Mr. Dumbledore replied to the letter. He said his friend, Luscious (spelling?) Malfoy and Draco Malfoy will take you. The trip will be in two days." Mr. Delmas told Sissi.

"Cool. I will miss Ulrich dear, though."Sissi said.

* * *

Sorry for the late update. My laptop had a virus. Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Code Lyoko, or W.I.C.T.H. Other people own them. Crystal is mine.**

**

* * *

**Crystal Anderson was in her room, talking with her friend, Will Vandom. Crystal was wearing a spaghetti sleeve shirt with a sun on the front and a moon on the back. She was wearing a short skirt. Crystal has brown hair and brown eyes. Crystal learned about magic from Will, who was a guardian of the Veil. They were on Crystal's bed, talking about Meridian, when they heard a tapping noise. They looked at the window and saw a black owl, that was carrying 1 letter. Crystal got up and went to the window, and opened the window. The owl swooped in, dropped the letter on the bed, flew back to the window, and perched on the window sill.

Crystal asked Will, "Do you know anything about these letters?"

Will replied, "No, I don't. It is addressed to you. Open it up."

Crystal went back to the bed and picked up the letter.

_Ms. Anderson,_

_It has come to my attention that you ha_ve_ magic. I would like to invite you to Hogwarts. You would be going into third year. One of our teachers, Professor Minerva McGonagall, will help tutor you. Please reply with this owl._

_Albus Dumbledore_

Crystal asked Will, "Have you ever heard of a Albus Dumbledore or Minerva McGonagall?"

Will picked up the letter and read it. "No, but I remember hearing about Hogwarts. I think it is a school for witches. Are you going?"

Crystal replied, "Yeah, I am."

Crystal went around her room and grabbed a pencil and piece of paper.

_Mr. Dumbledore,_

_Yes, I would like to go to Hogwarts._

_Thank you,_

_Crystal._

She watched the black owl fly off with the letter.

"Hey, Will. How come you didn't get a letter? You're magical."

Will hummed. "Probably because I'm a Guardian of the Veil. I couldn't go even if I was invited."

"I wonder where I'll get this stuff. I hope Professor McGonagall will show me."


	7. Chapter 7

"talking"

'thoughts'

'**NAX'**

"X.A.N.A.

William Dunbar was skateboarding in the park when he got hit by a letter. He stopped and looked around and saw an owl. He bent over and picked up the letter. He noticed a picture on the back, with a badger, eagle, snake and lion with a big H in the middle. He looked on the front and it had William X.A.N.A. Dunbar and where he was. He scowled and thought 'Is someone watching me?'

'**No, we are alone. I recognize this symbol. It is from Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Open it.' ** A voice replied. A part of X.A.N.A. had removed itself and implanted into Williams mind. This part of X.A.N.A. called NAX had emotions and hated what X.A.N.A. did. William was given what NAX knew and was now an okay student. William opened the letter that read

_Mr. Dunbar,_

_It has come to my attention that you have magical powers. I would like to inv_ite _you to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.. Please reply with this owl ,and if you accept, a professor will come and take you to Diagon Alley. We await your owl._

_Albus Dumbledore_

'I will go to this school. It sounds quite interesting.' 'Then send the response with the owl and ask when you could go to Diagon Alley.' William wrote yes on the back of the letter and sent it off with the owl.

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**SOMEWHERE ELSE**

A person walked towards some ruins dragging another person, who looked like a rat. The person paused and looked at a map.

"Is this the right place? According to the map it is." The person walked straight into the ruins with eyes closed. When the person opened the eyes, the ruins were gone. Instead there was a factory. The person found some stairs and walked down a couple of flights. The person reached a door and opened it. Inside the room appeared empty for a small, glowing gold circle, that, if the person had not been on the lookout, the person would have missed it. The person stepped into the room and the circle rose up and became a glowing gold cylinder with a handle on the side, with what looked like an eye. The person flipped the handle and went up four floors. There was a computer there that the person turned on. A window popped up on the screen with black smoke filling it at first, then a person wearing all black with the same eye symbol on his chest appeared.

The window spoke first "Who turned me on?"

The person in front of the computer replied "I did. My master would like your help in taking over the world. We can even give you a person to take over, X.A.N.A." The rat person looked up at that.

Then suddenly the rat person stopped cowering and said, **"This person will work quite nicely. I will help you human, if your master helps me get revenge on some brats." **

The person stood up and said, "that can be arranged. It's a deal." and they shook hands.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or the Harry Potter series. I'm just borrowing them for my amusement.**

**Harry did blow up his aunt, Sirius did escape. Harry waited to get his stuff.**

* * *

Mr. Belpois called the school the next day while the gang met at the vending machine. Jim came over to them and said, "Belpois, you father called Mr. Delmas and he would like to see all of you, right now." The gang started walking to the principals office, with Jim glancing at them every couple of seconds. "I heard a rumor that you all are going to another school. Is it true?" Jim asked.

"Yeah, Jim. We're going overseas to a different school." Jeremie answered. They had arrived at the principal;'s office, where the secretary waved them in.

The principal looked at the gang. "Jeremie, your dad called me to say that you 5 are going to an overseas school. Since Mr. Belpois is the Guardian of Aelita and Jeremie, I will let them go. However, I need permission from your parents, Stern, Della Robbia, and Ishiyama."

Yumi said, "Okay, I'll call my parents first." She picked up the phone and dialed her number. "Hi, mom. Principal Delmas would like to talk to you. Here he is." She handed the phone to the principal.

"Hello, Mrs. Ishiyama. I am calling to verify that Yumi can go with Mr. Belpois to this overseas school....OK, thank you." The rest of the calls went in the same manner. The gang walked out and packed up. They would be picked up in a couple of minutes and go to Diagon Alley the day after tomorrow. The gang walked out of Kadic and straight into Mr. Belpois' car. The ride to Jeremie's house was going to take a day. The kids fell asleep in the car, with Aelita leaning on Jeremie, and Yumi was leaning on Ulrich. Odd was asleep in the passenger seat. The car pulled up to Jeremie's house. Michael, Jeremie's father, woke them up.

"Hey, kids. We are here. Time to get up." Michael woke the gang up, then lead them inside the really big house. The kids all went to their rooms and slept the night, except Odd who ate, then fell asleep.

______The Next Day _________________________________________________________________

The kids woke up, and got dressed, then went downstairs. Odd was chanting, "Food, food, fooooooood!!!" over and over again.

"Sorry, kids. We are running a little bit late. You'll have to eat at the Leaky Cauldron." Michael told the kids. He grabbed some floo powder and told the gang to grab a handful.

"Odd, Ulrich and Aelita don't know how to use it. I'll go first." Jeremie said. He grabbed some power and threw it into the fire. The fire turned to green and Jeremie stepped in and yelled out "Leaky Cauldron." After Jeremie went through the fire, Aelita followed, then Odd, Yumi, and Ulrich went through. Micheal went through last. After they had brushed all the soot from their bodies, they headed towards a table almost completely surrounded by red-heads, with a black-haired boy and a brown-haired girl.

___________Harry's POV______________________________________________________________

I was joking around with Ron and Hermione when the group caught my eye. The group consisted of a black-haired girl, a pink-haired girl,-- _Is that real?_--, two blond-haired boys, and a blond adult. They started to walk towards our table, and I watched them. When they got here, the blond-haired adult started talking to Mrs. Weasley, and introduced himself as Michael Belpois. The kids came over to us. One of the blond-haired kids— _Is that a purple dot in his hair?_-- dropped down into a seat and started shoveling food into his mouth. Hermione and I chuckled while Ron shoveled food into his mouth.

The pink-haired girl talked first. "Hello. I am Aelita Stones. The blond boy shoveling food into his mouth is Odd Della-Robbia. He is always hungry" The blond-purple dotted boy looked up at his name and nodded. Hermione looked torn between amusement and horror, while Ron was still eating.

"My name is Yumi Ishiyama. Nice to meet you." The black-haired girl, Yumi, said.

"Ulrich Stern. 'Sup?" The brown-haired boy introduced himself and nodded.

"Hello. I'm Hermione Granger, and this red-headed idiot is Ron Weasley." Hermione told them.

I noticed the last boy-- _Did they introduce him?_-- hanging on the outside of the group. "Hey. I'm Harry Potter. I didn't get your name, sorry. What was it again?" I noticed his eyes narrowed and braced myself for the gasps and questions that almost always followed the introduction. When nothing happened, I looked at the group and saw they were looking at me, but I couldn't recognize the expression. It wasn't awe or excitement, that was all I knew.

"Jeremie...Belpois." He said his name, but he had hesitated before saying his last name. I wasn't the only one who noticed, either. The pink-haired girl, Aelita, gave him a Look, and he flinched.

"Sit down. You must be hungry, judging by how Odd is eating." Hermione invited them.

"Izzat oor eallor?" Ron tried to ask a question. Hermione gave him her Swallow-Before-You-Eat Look, which was very good by now. Ron noticed it and swallowed, before repeating his question. "Is that your real hair color, Aelita?"

She laughed, then answered, "Yes, it is my real hair color. I didn't dye it."

Michael and Mrs. Weasley came over then, and said it was time to go shopping. We all got up and went to the alleyway that lead into Diagon Alley. When we got in there, Percy left...somewhere, the twins went to Gambol & Japes. The rest of us went to Gringotts, in order to get the money needed. Afterwards, we went to Madame Malkins Robes for All Occasions. They got their robes with no problems, and got everything else they needed. Next we went to the Magical Menagerie. Ron had to get a tonic for his rat, Scabbers. Scabbers was looking dull and patches of his hair were falling out. On his stomach, the patches made a pattern, like an eye. Weird. Yumi went towards the ravens, with Ulrich following. Aelita and Jeremie went towards the cats, and Odd wandered around the store.

* * *

**What Animals do you want the gang to have? I was thinking raven for Yumi and cat for Aelita. Anything for the gang, plus Sissi, William and Crystal. Names and colors. Also, what Houses do you want them in. I'm thinking Ravenclaw for Jeremie and Aelita, Gryffindor for Odd, Ulrich and Yumi, Slytherin for William and Sissi, and Gryffindor or Slytherin for Crystal. Please tell me.  
**

**I got accepted into Coastal Carolina!! Yay!!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Harry Potter or Code Lyoko.**

* * *

Yumi went over to the raven section with Ulrich following her. Yumi looked back at Ulrich and asked, "Are you planning on getting a raven? I am."

"No, I think I'll get an owl. I thought they were this way. Uhh ...Later" Ulrich blushed and headed towards the owls. Yumi wandered through the numerous ravens and found one. It was screeching and seemed to watch the other ravens.

Yumi walked up to it and said, "Hello. Would you like me to buy you?" The raven seemed to be eying her up and down, and then decided. The raven flew to Yumi and perched on her shoulder.

While Yumi was talking to her raven, Ulrich was looking for a good owl. He wandered through all of them, and then spotted a black owl. It seemed to be glaring at him. Ulrich glared back, and then realized he was glaring at an _owl._ Odd must have been rubbing off on him. Ulrich blinked and the owl was on his shoulder. "You want me to buy you, huh? Sure. Let's go, boy."

Aelita and Jeremie were in the cat section. "Are you planning on buying a cat, Aelita?"

"Yeah, they're just so cute. Don't you think so?" Aelita held up a cat to Jeremie to see what he thought, then saw the cutest kitten in the world. She set down the cat and walked over to the kitten. It was pink, with white socks, and green eyes. "This is the one I want. Do you want me to buy you?" She asked the kitten. It nodded while mewing. "Ok, I'm set. What do you want to get, Jeremie?"

"I'm going to get a hawk. They're supposed to be really intelligent." Aelita and Jeremie went over to the eagles section. They spent some time looking. "None of these catch my eye. I'll just wait." They left the section and went to find the others.

Odd wandered into the cat section after Aelita and Jeremie left. He found a white cat with a black tail, black socks, and yellow eyes. "You're perfect, little lady. Let's go."

The gang made their way up to the counter, where they bought their animals. Ron started for his tonic, but had to pull back. There were two tremendous screeches and a cat and eagle appeared out of nowhere. They both attacked Scabbers and he ran off. Ron caught him and ran out of the store, with everyone except Jeremie and Hermione. When they caught up, Jeremie had a blue-grey and white Northern Goshawk with him, while Hermione had the orange cat.

"You bought those monsters? Scabbers needs rest and peace." Ron yelled.

"Yes. Isn't he cute? His name is Crookshanks." Hermione cooed at him.

"My owls name is Duston. It means courageous warrior in German." Ulrich announced.

"I'm naming my cat Sophia. It means Wisdom in Greek." Aelita said.

"Her name is Yori. It means reliable in Japanese." Yumi stated.

"His name is Coyne. It means modest in French." Jeremie said.

"Her name is Aria. It means melody in Italian." Odd announced.

"What do you guys still need?" Hermione inquired.

"Just our wands." Yumi replied.

"Ollivander's, then." Ron said.

* * *

**They'll get their wands next time.**


End file.
